tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Snoop Finds a Key
Log Title: Snoop finds a key Characters: Blaster, Optimus Prime, Reverb, Snoop, Stormwind Location: Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Nothing is too well-hidden for Snoop to find. As Logged by Blaster - Wednesday, June 06, 2007, 10:29 PM ---- Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City The Special Operations office is Jazz's home away from home. As such, it is decorated in style, and possesses massive, five-point custom-designed speakers to fill the room with the highest quality music appropriate to the situation. It also features some of Teletraan II's most advanced data report and analysis interfaces, and multiple view-screens for presenting and cataloging data. A large planning table dominates the south end of the room, converting to a gaming table during off-hours. Several comfortable couches face the larger view-screens, so agents can review reports in the most relaxed setting possible. To a casual observer, this may appear to be more of a rec room than a hive of counter-intelligence planning and execution, but as long as Jazz and Blaster get the job done, there have so far been no complaints. Snoop comes in from Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Snoop bounds over and wraps her tail around Blaster Blaster looks up from his robotic easy chair, and smiles, scritchying his latest creation. Snoop taps her tail and angles her head up for the scritchies Blaster aws, and scritch scritch scritches! Snoop grins and big, sharp, toothy smile Blaster aws, and obviously finds that cute. The massive speakers in the wall quietly play trippy Roger Waters music Snoop lowers her head back down and gnaws on her new toy in lieu of another snack Blaster looks down to see what Snoop is chewing on. Snoop lifts her head to one side and reveals half a rectangular thing Blaster frowns a bit. "What do you have in your mouth, Snoop?" Snoop blinks a few times and says "Toy!" Blaster hms, and takes a hold of the edge of the 'toy,' trying to gently coax it out of her mouth. Snoop eeps! and gets up, chomping down harder and pulling back on the item. Blaster says, "Hey! Hey, now... Snoop, let go..." Blaster sits up, trying to keep a hold of the 'toy' without pulling hard enough to break it. Snoop pulls back, shaking her head side to side, and trying to growl... which only comes out as pathetic squeaks Blaster frowns, his silver brow furrowing. Snoop grins around the object in her mouth Blaster says, "Snoop, let go... give me whatever it is you have...” Snoop squeaks out an "nuh-uh" and hops around the room with it Blaster lets go rather than have it broken, and stands, following Snoop slowly. Blaster says, "Snoop, where did you find that?" Snoop squeaks excitedly and runs out of the room Snoop goes to Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Blaster goes to Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City. Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. Autobot Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Snoop! Snoop, come back here!" Autobot Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Er... anyone see a little dino-tape running around Autobot City?" Autobot Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Metroplex, please locate Autobot Snoop, Personnel, SpecOps Division, here in Autobot City." Autobot Command Stormwind says, "I take it the 'toy' in her mouth is something bad? She's in the repair bay." Autobot Command LtCmdr Blaster says, "Not sure." Autobot Command LtCmdr Blaster says, "Belay that request, Metroplex." Autobot Command LtCmdr Blaster says, "I'm not sure what she has, but she tends to ... find things, and I want to make sure it's nothing dangerous." Autobot Command Stormwind says, "Trying to figure that out now. Some kind of circuit key or such." Autobot Command LtCmdr Blaster says, "Prolly not good for her to use as a chew toy. I'll be right down." Blaster goes to Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City. Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City This lift runs from the basement Security level of the Comm Tower, up to the Observation Deck itself. It stops at the office level of the Command Center and also at a number of higher walkways leading out over the city, connecting to various buildings. Access keys are required for each level, and only Autobots and authorized personnel are allowed through. Blaster goes to Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City. Central Corridor - Ground Level - Autobot City The corridor leading out from the Main Entrance opens up onto the central highway, a wide metal road stretching into the depths of Autobot City. Brilliant metal buildings surround you, thrusting their bulk towards the sky. Clear crystalline tubes and heavy scaffold walkways crisscross between the structures high above you. Smaller streets branch off at different points down the highway, reaching out to the polished buildings and towers. Turning left at any of the first smattering of intersections will take you to the broad tapered cube of the Medical Wing. The clinical looking structure also houses the science and engineering labs used by Autobot scientists. Just past the last of the research labs (often identifiable as Wheeljack's by the shudder of an explosion or plumes of oily smoke) lies the Autobot industrial park and main warehouse. There, the majority of Metroplex's workforce builds and stores the supplies needed to maintain the city, shuttles and Autobots in their struggle against the Decepticons. Stretching along nearly the entire right length of the main highway is the massive Residential Complex. The sparkling array of skyscrapers holds the apartments and living quarters of every worker, warrior and officer in the city. Finally, imposing itself at the opposite end of the main strip is the fortified Command Center. The center of operations for all activity in Metroplex, the squat bunker seems dwarfed by the massive communications tower rising up next to it. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Blaster goes to Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: * The Key to Vector Sigma * Snoop * Stormwind * Toy Robot * Nest * Generic Autobot Medic Lugnut * flatbed * Intensive Care Unit 2 ICU2 * Intensive Care Unit 1 ICU1 Snoop looks over at the door and smiles at Blaster, ener-treat crumbs in her teeth Blaster hurries into the room, looking a little concerned. Stormwind smiles at Snoop, offering another enertreat, and more petting, glancing at the 'toy' again. "Hmm..." Snoop snaps up the offered ener-treat, and hops over in front of the lab door again. Blaster looks from Snoop, to Stormwind, to the object in Stormwind’s hand, and looks slightly relieved. Blaster says, "You got it from her? Good." Blaster turns to Snoop and frowns, his tape deck quietly playing a dramatic suite from the Great Yamato. Stormwind smiles at Snoop, giving another ener-treat and scritching. Snoop taps her tail on the floor while munching the treat and looks over at Blaster Blaster says, "Snoop... when I tell you to give me something, you do, OK?" Snoop flicks her tongue. Stormwind tsks softly at Snoop, cocking her head just a little bit. "Be a good girl, now." Blaster looks at Stormwind. "What was it, Stormy? Anything dangerous or important?" Snoop lowers her head, and her eye catches something in the corner. She runs off to investigate the nest. Blaster watches Snoop go, shaking his head in exasperation. Stormwind holds out the item, shrugging just slightly. "Not exactly sure what it is. I'd have to check the files in the computer to find out.' Snoop peers in, her optics gleaming. "Shinies!!" Blaster jives, "You said it was some sort of circuit key?" Stormwind nods a little at that, holding it over. "Yeah... Not sure what kind, though. Never seen a keyhole that'd fit it." Blaster frowns, looking unusually thoughtful. He takes the key, and examines it carefully. Blaster says, "I might have an idea what it's for, but I'd have to talk with Optimus Prime." He opens his chest, and stores the slightly-chewed key. Snoop perks up at the open chest at looks to see if she's being beckoned Stormwind hms a little at that, nodding slightly. "Ah... Well, whatever it is, I hope it still works after she chewed on it." Blaster glances at Snoop, and then looks over at Stormwind. "Me, too." He pats the open door to his tape compartment, in case Snoop wants to jump up. Snoop transforms into her tape mode and click-clacks around on the floor Blaster smiles and shakes his head, bending to pick up the small excitable table. He says, "Eventually I'll teach her to jump and transform in the air like the other Autotapes." Stormwind laughs a little at that, shrugging slightly and peering at her. "Hmm... Suppose so. Maybe she's just trying to be cute for you." Blaster considers that suggestion. "It's possible. It does keep her out of trouble, I'll admit. I wonder if that sort of thing worked on Grimlock?" Stormwind nods just a little, and shrugs a bit. "Not sure. I wasn't here when he was brought online. Wasn't even built yet." Blaster places the small tape in his chest compartment for data exchange and recharging. Stormwind watches quietly, shaking her head just a bit and pondering a little bit. Blaster says, "I wonder if this found the key here in the City, or outside..." Stormwind hmms at that. "She said she found it in electrical engineering." Blaster raises a silver optic ridge. He says, "Oh. Perceptor's lab, huh?" He rubs his pointy reflective chin. Stormwind shrugs a little at that. "Guess so. Probably says something about whether or not it’s dangerous, too." Blaster says, "Yeah. If it was from Wheeljack's lab, I'd get it out of the city immediately." He chuckles resonantly. Stormwind laughs a little at that and nods. "Well, yes. But it still could be something not to be meddled with lightly." Blaster says, "Oh, I don't plan to poke at it too much without consulting Optimus or Wheeljack." Blaster falls into contemplative silence again, while his tape deck quietly plays some Madonna. Stormwind glances over idly at that, nodding a bit, and shrugging. Blaster says, "Maybe it's good that Snoop brought this to our attention. Perceptor can get a bit... forgetful." Stormwind nods a bit at that. "Might be a good thing, yes..." Blaster stands near the doorway to the medlab, talking with Stormwind, looking uncharacteristically thoughtful, and playing Tori Amos on his tapedeck. Stormwind is just standing there for the moment, nodding and pondering something quietly. Blaster says, "I think I heard something a while back about a circuit key. Might be related." Stormwind hmms just a little at that and nods. "well, depending on what was heard and such, of course...." She shrugs slightly. "How far back?" The large, red leader of the Autobots heads in to the medical bay as people seem to be congregating there. Again. It's like it's the official Autobot RP Room. But hey, it works. Beats RP in a broom closet, anyway. He wants to see what people are up to. And if they're plotting anything that might be good to know about. Blaster opens a link to radio Optimus Prime, just as the door opens to reveal the big guy, himself. Blaster's deck plays that trumpet, "Dun! Dah! Dun dadda da!" Optimus intro music from the cartoon. OOC Stormwind sprays pop Stormwind glances over to Prime, waving quickly. "Hi there, sir." OOC Blaster hees Blaster jives, "AH, man. Speak of the Devil, and who should appear." Op gets his own theme song. Right on! No-way Megatron gets this kind of treatment. "Hello, everyone," he says, "I trust that all is well?" Blaster hms. "All is well, Prime, but one of my Autotapes found something I'd like to discuss with you privately." Stormwind nods a little to Op, and to Blaster's comment, casting the latter a slight glance as she does. Optimus Prime nods to Blaster. "Then I would like to hear what you have to say, when you think it appropriate. Has there been any activity from Luminous of late?" Blaster says, "My agents report she's been spending a lot of time in her little fort lately, and Soundwave has been spotted in the area." Stormwind hmms a little at that, considering it. "Wonder what for... Nothing good certainly. Unless they're trying to find out what she might be up to as well." She shrugs. Blaster says, "Not sure. I heard Soundwave was offering Autobots information about Luminous, but obviously he's not to be trusted." Optimus Prime nods to Blaster. "Agreed. He may simply want us to endanger our own forces against her, rather than putting his own at risk." Blaster nods. "She's also sending out a lot of transmissions. Some are local, Join-Primus drivel, in English, Portuguese, and a couple o' dialects of Cybertronian." Stormwind rolls her optics behind her visor, and shakes her head, at that. Blaster says, "Some, though, are long-range. They seem ta fall inta two categories, covering what seem to be two contingencies..." Optimus Prime's optics narrow, and he motions for Blaster to continue. Stormwind frowns slightly at that, as well. Blaster says, "One is a series of data streams sent directly at Cybertron. Based on what I've intercepted and been able to decode, I think Luminous suspects Primus may be asleep on Cybertron, and in need of a specific code sequence to awaken him." Optimus Prime pauses for a moment. "That's not reassuring at all. I doubt that Primus is still on Cybertron, and for that matter, I doubt that he is still alive. A lot can happen in a few million years." Stormwind hms at that, frowning and considering it, shrugging. Blaster nods. "I think she's insane, but I thought I'd report what I'm getting. She's also sending more broadband contact requests, in case Primus left Cybertron." He pauses, before continuing, "And speaking of what crazy people might want..." He opens his chest, and pulls out a slightly chewed circuit key. "Is this what I think it is?" he asks, holding up the key. Stormwind hmms a little and shakes her head. "If Primus were anywhere outside of Cybertron's past, I'd almost say we should find him, and get him to tell her what to go do with herself." She shrugs, and peers at the circuit key again, idly. Blaster smirks. "Unfortunately, most religious figures seem to be safely in the past, out of reach of their crazy followers." Optimus Prime knows that key. "Depending on what you think it is, maybe." says Prime. "Where did it turn up?" He also wonders what's with the tooth marks. Blaster says, "My tapebot, Snoop, found it in Perceptor's lab." Stormwind hmms, trying to think of something, and shaking he head when she can't. She peers at the key then, considering it. "And I had to sweet talk it out of her mouth." She smiles a little bit. Blaster smiles at Stormwind. "Uh, yah. Snoop was using it as a chew toy." He sounds like an embarrassed parent. "I'd been under the impression it was in a more secure location than that." says Prime. Alternately, Snoop might be really appropriately named. With some 'bots, the best way to get them to do something is to write it down on a piece of paper, locked in a vault hidden away in some hard to reach and secret location. OOC Blaster LOL Blaster makes an anime embarrassed face. Stormwind hmms and shrugs slightly. "Well, ener-treats, pets, and scritches won out over it. She's a sweet kid, for certain." She hms at the key. "So what is it, exactly? And what does it do?" Blaster says, "Um, if it's what I think it is, it can destroy the world." "It's more a matter of getting people in to Vector Sigma's chamber. The ancient device is really only good at quickly making functional minds in blank laser-cores, but it can induce massive changes in the structure and composition of nearby matter." says Prime. Stormwind pauses at that and scratches her head. Blaster says, "Yep. That's what I thought." Blaster offers it to Prime. "You think someone less absent-minded than Perceptor maybe should hold on to this? I'd give it to Wheeljack, but he'd just make a cannon out of it..." Stormwind pauses at that, considering it. "Massive changes in structure and composition? How massive? If it could be controlled in some way, there's plenty of landfill and such that could be converted into something... usable." Blaster raises his eye-ridges clear up to his visor. Optimus Prime seems to smile. "How does 'able to change terran jet aircraft into living Autobots in a matter of seconds' sound? And I think, perhaps, that it ought to be hidden away very thoroughly. We may need it again." Stormwind blinks a little bit at that and shakes her head slightly. "Yikes... hmm. Guess something else will have to be found for that. I was just thinking how much people would love us if that could turn the junk into crude oil or such." She shakes her head slightly. "Anyway..." Blaster makes a face. "I don't think it was as easy to control as that. From what I heard, Megatron was trying to use it to turn Earth into a new Cybertron. I'd bet that's why Luminous wants it for herself." Optimus Prime shakes his head. "It's a process that consumes a great deal of energy. I don't think that all of Cybertron would have enough to transform Earth." Blaster frowns thoughtfully. "And, actually, I think that side-effect was discovered on Earth." Blaster says, "Unless someone's been talking about it, if she's really been sleeping on Cybertron since its creation, she might not know that's what it does." Blaster says, "Dust Devil told her that Alpha Trion died trying to access Vector Sigma, and that this key no longer exists." "Half true. At this point, I believe that Trion makes the key redundant," says Prime. Blaster says, "Redundant? Without the Key, wouldn't Al have ta die to reactive Vector Sigma? Or is Vec active again since spitting out a new core for Old Al?" Stormwind keeps trying to think still, as she nods just a little bit. "Hmm..." she shakes her head just a little bit, listening for now. Blaster frowns again. "Or was that in the future? Al doesn't make a lot of sense when he tells it..." Optimus Prime says, "It's my understanding that Alpha Trion is capable of accessing Vector Sugma's chamber without use of the key, that the capabilities of the key are now integrated into him." Stormwind turns towards the computer a little bit, tapping a button or three idly as she considers it. "Hmm. Ah..." She listens then, though she keeps tapping quietly. Blaster says, "Oh. Uh, OK." He hms. Stormwind stays quiet. She turns more towards the computer though, sifting for results. Blaster says, "Still, dude. I know he's a father figure an' all, but sometimes that dude's on crack." Optimus Prime shrugs. "Alpha trion is one of the greatest geniuses of our race. Genius comes with a little bit of crazy." Optimus Prime is honest Blaster says, "I heard that, man." Optimus Prime is, notably, often considered a tactical genius, but let's not talk about that. "The two are largely inseparable. One must be willing to step outside the norm to be an effective genius." Stormwind drums her fingers on the computer console for a moment and laughs a bit more at that, nodding slightly. "So if they don't sound crazy, they're absentminded, or wind up making things that explode, or such, oftentimes." She grins at the two, glancing back to her computer then. Blaster says, "Or get way too into local slang and music, and wind up annoyin' their commanders with a few too inappropriate rockin' tunes, yo." Optimus Prime smirks, or would if he had lips. "Precisely." Stormwind snickers at that. "Or drive right out into situations where they know they're going to be picked up by something and thrown a long ways for their 'research', probably with scratches and dents to show for it." She shakes her head a little bit, and peers at the computer again. "Hmm...." she murmurs something that sounds like 'past'. Blaster says, "Nah. That's just dumb." He laughs resonantly at Stormwind, and then turns back to Optimus Prime. "So... what are we going to do with the Key in the meantime, Big Kahuna?" Optimus Prime raises an optic ridge. "I'd say that's more a sign of dedication. With a reasoned estimation of one's repair costs." he says, bemusedly. "The Matrix is guarded best inside someone well capable of guarding it. The Key shall be protected in the same way." Blaster looks over at Prime expectantly, his tape deck playing Prince's "All The Critics Love U in New York" He says, "Got room in that big red chest for one more irreplaceable treasure, Op?" "Oh, I don't mean in my chest. But certainly, in someone that is very capable of defending themselves. I can think of a few candidates," says Prime. Blaster pictures Grimlock with the Key to Vector Sigma... Stormwind pauses a bit at that, considering. "Perhaps capable of defending themselves, but who else with the wisdom that you have?" Blaster makes silly teasing kissy faces at Stormwind, chuckling. "Wisdom is something that the Autobots have a better than average share of." says Optimus. "Although in this case, a combination of combat prowess and the ability to keep one's mouth shut about certain ancient artifacts will suffice." Blaster chuckles, playing Roy Orbison's "Crying." He asks Prime, "How about Jazz?" Stormwind hmms and shrugs a little bit, pondering slightly. Optimus Prime nods, considering that option. "He would not be a bad choice. Not a bad choice at all." Blaster says, "He can handle himself in a fight, and there are few in the city better at keeping secrets." "Indeed. I shall make, I think, several non-functional duplicates, and give one to each of several candidates." says Prime. "Luminous cannot be allowed to have the key.” Blaster nods. "I think Dusty was pretty good at convincing her that the key no longer exists, since she hasn't been sniffing around here lately lookin' for it." Optimus Prime considers. "Then let us not reveal its existence to more individuals than necessary. I believe I know how best to protect it." OOC Optimus Prime says, "I'm gonna seal it up in an armoured case, and tell Slag to protect it, without telling him what it is. He's not curious enough to open it, he's not talkative enough to mention it, and anyone trying to beat on one Dinobot will get their arms pulled off by the others." OOC Blaster says, "LOL!" OOC Blaster says, "THAT is wisdom in action!" Blaster nods. "Got it, Prime." He offers over the Key again. Stormwind pauses at her reading on Teletraan, then blinks almost, turning back and nodding just a bit. "Yes, sir..." She glances to Blaster, considering him then, and perking up rather slightly. "Hmmm...." Blaster plays some AC/DC Stormwind has that look in her visor...yep. Be afraid. Optimus Prime turns the key over in his hands, nodding a little. "Yes. I know a perfect place." Blaster makes a conciliatory face again. "Sorry for the teeth marks..." Stormwind laughs a little and shakes her head. She glances to Prime then, shutting down the screen at her terminal. "Hmm... Need to make sure she doesn't find out about anything that's happened on Cybertron recently, really, too. If possible." She shrugs a little bit. "Hm..." Optimus Prime shrugs, "She really doesn't seem terribly bright, so that might not be hard. Although I remain hopeful that she can be talked down, as her mind develops." Blaster nods. "Something definitely has happened to her core. She's not the same beast as when we first encountered her." Stormwind nods quickly at that, considering it quietly. "Hopefully so. Otherwise, something mentioned struck me as bad." she glances to Blaster. "The idea about being 'safe in the past' from crazy followers." She pauses. "Whether they're 'safe' depends on how fully destroyed the Chronosphere is." Blaster facepalms. "Oh, man. I hope we don't have to bring time-travel into this again..." Optimus Prime considers. "You know, some theories of time travel suggest that one cannot break the future by altering the past," says Prime. "It's hard to say. Although one does consider the possibility of going back and disconnecting her stasis pod's power systems, to keep her dormant." Blaster says, "Who? Stormwind?" He smirks. "Sounds like a dangerous path to venture down, Prime." He looks uncharacteristically serious a moment. Stormwind pauses a little at that. "If altering the past can't break the future, almost anything would be possible. The trick is, if meddled with in the wrong way, it probably /can/ change the future irreparably." She ponders a bit. "It's a very dangerous path, potentially, I guess..." She ponders a bit. "Still, on a historical level, not used for altering, it would be fantastic potentially too." She shrugs. Blaster hms... "Prolly just create more alternate universes." He plays "All The Young Dudes" while quietly pondering the paradoxes of time travel. Optimus Prime nods to them both. "A risky process, to be sure. Best to ensure that the device cannot be readily used." But he does want to keep it in his potential arsenal. Sometimes, you just need the option of cheating. Music suddenly begins echoing from out in the corridor. It's a steady, synthesized beat, somewhere around 60 bpm. Drums start to build, as does the volume, until the band comes in full tilt and Rammstein breaks into 'Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen.' Blaster says, "Wonder what the world would be like if the Aerialbots hadn't fucked with your past, Prime." He suddenly perks up. "Rammstein! Rock on!" He frowns. "Is that Discord?" He moves to the door to check. Stormwind hmms a little, considering. "Perhaps. I'm just talking out my tailpipe by now, realize." She smiles and shrugs. "Wonder what would happen if someone went back and shot Megatron's creator before they were finished." She shrugs. "Or went back further, and did something else dangerous." She ponders a little. "The only real way to change the past without an alternate universe forming is if the past doesn't notice you've done it. Like the Aerialbots did, almost. Or more advanced, by finding out how something was 'supposed' to have ended, and making it look to all outside like it did end that way." Blaster seems distracted from the conversation by the Tanz-Metall music "I don't think it's possible for them to have not," says Prime. "I recall reading an interesting theory about that. The old shooting one's grandfather theory. If one is any less than absolutely certain that one is shooting the right person, then it's not the right person. If one is absolutely certain, the gun jams." Losing track of the conversation, Blaster leaves the medlab, looking for the source of the dance metal… Category:Logs